Living Without You
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: ChanBaek - BaekYeol Baekhyun tidak mengambil pusing saat Chanyeol meminta agar ia menjauhinya. YAOI !


**Living without U  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Author : ZeloGdMir - Wafe

Cast : Park Chanyeol. Byun Baekhyun. Zelo B.A.P

Genre : Romance, Humor.

Rating :T+

Song : Junhyung - Living Without U.

Note : ini ff udah lama bersarang di note ku, dari pada jadi penghuni mendingan di share. Ok disini saya buat Baekhyun agak sedikit agresif. Dan satu lagi saya pernah baca coment seseorang yg ternyata dia antis YAOI! dan dia bilang kenapa anda bikin ff YAOI? apa anda cemburu Exo dekat dengan yeoja lain sehingga anda mendukung mereka menjadi YAOI? - kurang lebih itu yg paling gua ingat, haha hell? Gua hanya bikin ff YAOI itu karena gua seorang fujhossi bukan ChanBaek doank kok, shipper asli gua yaitu 2MIN & JoonMir, gua suka bikin ff ChanBaek itu gara2 adik gua maksa gua liat ChanBaek moment yg memang waktu itu lagi bejibun! Apalagi gua fujhossi! Bukan karena gua cemburu, terserah exo mau deket ma siapa emang saya fikirin, kecuali GD Zelo mir deket ma yeoja baru gua terbakar cemburu terutama suami gua , dasar bodoh cerita fic itu hanya hiburan semata, anda bodoh terlalu menganggap semua hal menjadi serius! Gd bilang Why So serious babe? Kalau emang mereka real juga tidak apa coz itu prifasi mereka, jangan ikut campur! ok kebanyakan bacot langsung aja deh DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

Dont forget RCL ok dear.

.

.

.

"Hufttt lelahnya, begini ya rupanya jadi artis papan atas banyak job nya " keluh namja cantik dengan mata yang berhiaskan eyeliner bersandar dibadan sofa sembari kepalanya mendongak kearah atap langit dorm EXO, yep! Dia adalah salah satu member EXO tepatnya lead atau main Vocal nya, kalau ingin lebih lengkapnya silahkan anda search langsung ke google.

"Memang kita sudah papan atas ya? " tanya namja tinggi berambut pirang duduk disamping namja yang bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun, Baekhyun membetulkan posisi duduknya dan sedikit mendekatkan dirinya pada namja yang bernama Park Chanyeol, Chanyeol tidak risih atau pun apa, Baekhyun sudah ia anggap kakak bahkan keluarganya sendiri jadi wajar wajar saja kalau Baekhyun sering menggodanya, Chanyeol menganggap Baekhyun kakaknya tidak lebih, apa benar? Ntahlah, hanya ...siapa yang tau?

"Yeollie sayang, kita itu sudah papan atas, masa kau mau dibalik papan terus " bisik Baekhyun manja dan memeluk Chanyeol layaknya seorang yeoja yang menginginkan sesuatu dari kekasihnya, wow so sweet bukan?

"Hm tapi aku belum merasakannya hyung " balas Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya, sungguh tidak pantas, oh ayolah dia itu tampan jika ia Yaoi dijamin dia itu adalah Seme kawan, sungguh. Jangan bertingkah cute please. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya dan mencubit bibir Chanyeol yang mengerucut dengan gemas.

"Orang tampan tidak pantas mengerecutkan bibirnya " ujar Baekhyun kalem dan mengetuk ngetuk bibir Chanyeol dengan jari telunjuknya yang begitu sangat lentik, Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Baekhyun sayang.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan mencium pipi Chanyeol sebentar membuat namja berambut pirang itu terkejut, oh ayolah ini hal biasa bukan? Tapi kenapa Chanyeol merasakan hal yang berbeda apalagi jantungnya.

"Ciuman kasih sayang " ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan mengusap pipi Chanyeol dengan gerakan yang menggoda benar -benar membuat Chanyeol sedikit takut pasalnya Baekhyun begitu agresif, suka bergelayutan manja dan mencium para member tapi yang paling sering ia cium dan melakukan fanservice itu dengan Chanyeol tanpa disengaja, itu lah Baelhyun dia melakukan bukan untuk fanservice melainkan itu hobi nya kalau sudah menyayangi seseorang. Baekhyun tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju dapur, Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit kencang.

"Dia hanya hyung, ya! seorang hyung, dan kau masih menyukai yeoja Park Chanyeol " gumam Chanyeol memukul mukul kepalanya menghilangkan fikirannya tentang Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah memukul kepalamu sebelum otak mu benar -benar bertambah bodoh Park Chanyeol " ujar Suho menggelengkan kepalanya, perkataan sang leader sungguh sangat pedas hingga menohok ke hati namja bermarga Park itu, tapi untunglah Chanyeol orangnya fine fine saja dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan sesuatu.

"Memang kenapa kau memukul mukul kepalamu sendiri eoh? Ada masalah? Kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu kepadaku Chanyeol " terang sang leader yang bernama Suho, oh sungguh dewasa.

"Hyung apa Baekhyun hyung sering juga menciun atau memelukmu? "

Tampak kerutan menguasai kening sang leader, pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Baekhyun hyung sangat sering menciumku dimanapun, dipanggung mau pun didorm, aku hanya takut semua beranggapan salah pada kami " terang Chanyeol begitu cemas, takut dibilang dirinya menyimpang.

"Hahaha, Baekhyun melakukan itu karena kau itu sudah dianggap adik yang paling ia sayangi, mungkin ia ingin mempunyai adik tapi ibunya belum mau, ya mungkin saja, melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang hyper aktif begitu membuat ibunya kapok untuk mempunyai anak lagi " kekeh Suho menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyung aku sedang serius " balas Chanyeol kesal.

"Ok baiklah "

"Tapi kepada Sehun dan Kai yang lebih kecil dariku tidak pernah Baekhyun hyung mencium nya atau bagaimana begitu " ujar Chanyeol, Suho tampak berfikir, apa yang dikatan Chanyeol itu benar, pernah tapi Baekhyun hanya mencium Kyungsoo itu pun hanya sekali dan kejadian itu pas trainee, hm sudah lama bukan?

"Mungkin Baekhyun mempunyai perasaan khusus padamu " goda Suho.

"Maksudnya "

"Ya mungkin saja dia menyukaimu seperti namja mencintai yeoja "

"Eh? Tapi kita sesama namja "

"Mana tau, toh ada juga pasangan namja + namja seperti JoonMir couple 2min couple dan banyak lainnya " ujar Suho, sepertinya jiwa fujhossi sang leader mulai keluar.

"Tapi hyung itu sangat mengerikan dan aku masih menyukai yeoja"

"Yeoja siapa? Yejin kah? " goda Suho lagi menyikut lengan Chanyeol.

"Yejin? Aku tidak punya hubungan apa -apa dengannya berita dari mana itu? " tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Jadi sama Baekhyun? " goda Suho lagi begitu semangat.

" tidak! Yejin saja!" Ujar Chanyeol memilih Yejin tanpa ragu.

"Oh baiklah, tadinya aku ingin menjadi ChanBaek shipper, tapi tidak jadi kalian tidak real " ujar Suho menerawang.

"ChanBaek? " tanya Chanyeol heran.

" ne ChanBaek, Chanyeol + Baekhyun " ujar suho sangat bersemangat.

"Apa apaan! Tidak ada! Adanya juga YeolJin " ujar Chanyeol.

"Nama aneh apa itu? " tanya Suho memikir.

" Chanyeol + Yejin! Dan aku masih normal " kesal Chanyeol dan beranjak.

"Baru saja dia berkata tidak ada hubungan dengan wanitabitu, tapi sekarang dia malah memilih Yejin " Suho mengangkat bahu cuek dan beralih ke ponselnya mulai mengotak ngatik dunia maya dan memasuki lebih dalam, mungkin saja ada fakta terbaru tentang, JoonMir ataupin 2Min couple faforite author dan Suho.

.

.

.

Teriakan para Exofans pada menggema saat melihat penampilan Exo yang begitu memukau dan membuat para Exofans terus menjerit tidak peduli kalau pita suaranya pecah sekalipun ia akan terus menjerit, peduli setan.

"CHANBAEKKKK! CHANBAEKKKKKK "

"BAEKYEOLLLL! CHANBAEK! "

"CHANBAEKKKKK IS REAL "

"CHANBAEK COUPLE "

"Mwo ChanBaek? " tanya Suho semangat memulai percakapan, para fans kembali bersorak 'ChanBaek ' dengan begitu sangat semangat. Baekhyun tersenyum, dan dengan tiba -tiba ia kembali mencium pipi Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol kembali terkejut akan perlakuan Baekhyun yang begitu tiba - tiba. Dan wow ChanBaek shipperr kembali bersorak.

"Wow, ChanBaek shipper " Suho malah ikutan berteriak. Benar -benar fujhossi sejati.

.

.

.

Di balik panggung.

"Hyung " Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang sedang duduk di sudut.

"Eh Chanyeol? Ada apa? " tanya Baekhyun manis.

"Aku tidak suka kau menciumku " ujar Chanyeol langsung to the point, Baekhyun mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

"Maksudku, aku tidak suka kau menciumku, aku tidak mau dikatakan Gay, hyung " jelas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan membetulkan sedikit poninya yang mengganggu penglihatan matanya.

"Hanya itu? Oh baiklah tidak masalah " ujar Baekhyun santai.

"Semuanya kembali ke panggung " teriak manager.

"Kajja " ujar Baekhyun dan hendak menggandeng tangan Chanyeol, tapi ia ingat Chanyeol sangat tidak suka.

"Upss, " ujar Baekhyun dan kembali menarik tangannya dan berjalan menuju kembali keatas panggung.

"Apa aku salah, tapi ini jalan yang terbaik " gumam Chanyeol, sebenarnya Chanyeol agak tersinggung saat tadi Baekhyun tidak jadi menggadeng tangannya, tapi Chanyeol berusaha tak perduli ok dia masih menyukai yeoja!

.

.

Sorakan kembali terdengar dan lagi lagi para fans meneriaki 'ChanBaek'.

"Katakan sesuatu Baekhyun -ah untuk ChanBaek shipper " ujar Suho.

"Hmm sepertinya Chanyeol tidak suka aku menciumnya tadi, hmm bagaimana -" ujar Baekhyun menggantung dan berjalan kearah Kai.

Cup

Dan Baekhyun mencium dagu Kai membuat para fans berteriak hebat.

Chanyeol?

Dia hanya melongo melihat Baekhyun mencium Kai, Chanyeol mengira bahwa Baekhyun mencium bibir Kai,sebab posisi berdiri Chanyeol adalah dibelakang Kai. Dari menyoraki 'ChanBaek' sekarang mereka malah menyoraki 'KaiBaek' sangat lah labil memang karena memang dengan mudahnya para fans berpindah ke couple lain, tapi itu benar untuk apa masih tetap mempertahankan fandom kalau emang sudah tidak nyaman dan seseorang itu juga butuh dunia baru bukan supaya tidak gampang bosan?

.

.

.

"Hm Kyungsoo, sorry tadi aku mencium Kai " ujar Baekhyun memecahkan keheningan di dalam Van, Kai terkejut dan menatap Baekhyun 'kenapa kau mengatakan itu hyung kalau yang lain tau bagaimana ' begitulah kira -kira arti tatapan Kai yang takut kalau Suho, Chanyeol dan sehun mengetahui hubungan Khusus KaiSoo.

"Eh w..wae? " tanya Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Hm tadi aku menciun Kai itu hanya untuk fans saja" ujar Baekhyun santai, sedangkan Chanyeol? Ntah kenapa ada rasa aneh dihatinya saat Baekhyun mulai menyueki nya apalagi mengingat kejadian tadi dimana Baekhyun dengan santai nya mencium Kai, Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, mengusir fikiran aneh yang ada difikirannya.

Chanyeol melirik sekilas kearah namja manis disamping nya, tampak Baekhyun sedang asik mendengarkan lagu melalu headseath nya yang bersambung dengan ponsel, tampak begitu menikmati. Tapib,Baekhyun tersadar saat ia merasakan Chanyeol memperhatikannya dari tadi, Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ada yang aneh? " tanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera memalingkan wajahnya dan segera menggeleng, namja cantik bertubuh mungil itu mengangkat bahunya cuek dan mendengar kembali lagu melewati headseath nya, walau perkataan Chanyeol di studio tadi masih menari nari difikirannya tapi ia berusaha tidak peduli lagian prinsip Baekhyun itu adalah 'mati satu tumbuh seribu '. Wew so simple.

.

.

.

2 bulan telah berlalu, dan Baekhyun benar -benar menepati apa yang ia ucapkan, tidak pernah memeluk atau pun mencium Chanyeol, Baekhyun tidak pernah main main dengan ucapannya, dia melakukannya. Dan ia juga tau para ChanBaek shipper pada menggalau ria karena moment ChanBaek sangat lah sedikit dan semakin berkurang bahkan sekarang sudah tidak ada, ada nya juga moment dulu saat mereka sangat dekat dan moment lama itu hanya menjadi obat penghilang rindu para ChanBaek shipper, sekarang Baekhyun malah dekat dengan maknae dari BB B.A.P yaitu Zelo sedangkan Chanyeol kembali digosipkan dekat dengan Kim Yejin artis tidak jadi ditahun 2008 itu karena tidak sanggup mengikuti trainee yang begitu berat dan ketat.

Dan sekarang Exo sedang tampil diacara salah satu music KBS, disitu juga ada BAP, Chanyeol bisa melihat betapa Baekhyun semakin lengket kepada namja bermarga Choi yang mempunyai tinggi hampir 190 cm itu, Chanyeol memang berusaha tidak peduli dan cuek, tapi hatinya tidak bisa, ada perasaan tidak rela kalau Baekhyun dengan mudahnya mencari penggantinya.

"Kau kenapa Chanyeol? Cemburu melihat Baekhyun dengan Zelo? " tanya Suho yajg sejak tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol yang sepertinya terus melihat adegan romantis dimana Baekhyun bergegelayut manja ditangan namja berusia belum genap 17 itu.

"Eh? Tidak, aku hanya memperhatikan kenapa namja berumur 17 bisa setinggi itu " alasan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa JoonHyun akan menjadi couple paling fenomenal karena mereka berasal dari grup yang berbeda" ujar Suho menatap dimana Baekhyun mengusap pipi Zelo sayang aha benar -benar ia ingin merekamnya.

"Eh? Tapi kan kita tidak selamanya sepanggung dengan mereka? "

"Hey, kau ini keluar dizaman apa? sekarangkan ada internet ada line, kakao talk dan berbagai macam aplikasi lainnya" ujar Suho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Hyung, Zelo sekarang harus kembali ketempat ruangan BAP " ujar Zelo, Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Rendahkan kepalamu " perintah Baekhyun, dengan polos Zelo merendahkan tubuhnya dan

Cup

wajah Zelo memerah malu saat bibir Baekhyun menyentuh pipinya yang masih berlemak bayi, Chanyeol membulatkan matanya dan hendak menghampiri Baekhyin dia ingin segera menarik Baekhyun, entah kanapa dia sangat panas melihat Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli lagi padanya, tapi Chanyeol kembali menggeleng, dan berbisik ia masih normal, ok pertahankan saja Park, sampai dimana kau akabln tahan.

"Hyung" ujar Zelo gugup, Baekhyun kembali tersenyum, ya Tuhan Baekhyun benar -benar sangat cantik saat ini.

"Bibir mu le..lembut " ujar Zelo gugup, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Haha benarkah?"

Zelo mengangguk.

"Besok aku dan Bap hyung akan melakukan tour, dan kita akan jarang bertemu, Zelo pasti akan mengirim chat ke email Baekkie hyung " ujar Zelo tersenyum polos memperlihatkan dimpel dipipi kanan nya sungguh imut.

"Hyung tunggu " ujar Baekhyun tersenyum manis, Zelo mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan khusus Exo itu.

"Baekhyun, huwaa kau apakan bocah polos itu? " tanya Suho bersemangat karena ia tadi sempat mengambil foto dimana Baekhyun mencium Zelo.

"P-D-K-T " ujar Baekhyun menyeringai ujung matanya memperhatikan Chanyeol, namja cantik itu mengedikkan bahunya saat ia tahu kalau Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Mau kemana? " tanya Suho.

"Aku ingin ketoilet sebentar " ujar Baekhyun dan beranjak keluar, Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun keluar ia pun mulai beranjak dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol membuka pintu toilet khusus lelaki itu dan melihat dengan matanya mencari dimana Baekhyun.

"Mencariku?"

Chanyeol terlonjak kaget saat Baekhyun tiba -tiba ada disampingnya, namja yang memiliki paras cantik alami itu hanya tersenyum samar melihat kegugupan Chanyeol.

"Hyung aku minta maaf? " ujar Chanyeol pelan.

"Untuk apa? " tanya Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Kata kata ku tiga bulan yang lalu "

"Oh itu, tidak apa, itu wajar saja dan kau tidak bersalah " ujar Baekhyun mengangguk angguk imut.

"Ada hubungan apa hyung dengan bocah bongsor tadi? "

"Jangan memanggil kekasih kecilku bocah bongsor Chanyeollie " ujar Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol membulatkan mata besarnya.

"Ke..ke..kekasih? " tanya Chanyeol.

"Yup, jangan bilang -bilang ne cukup aku, Zelo dan kau yang tau " ujar Baekhyun dan mulai beranjak.

Grep

Chanyeol menahan tangan mungil Baekhyun.

"Ne? Ada apa lagi? " tanya Baekhyun.

"Hyung "

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat, sungguh betapa ia begitu bodoh, dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Baekhyun lagi, ia ingin Baekhyun kembali bermanja manja padanya dan berciuman ditengah sorakan ChanBaek shipper yang begitu banyak, serta tidur dengan memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun layaknya sepasang kekasih.

"Hyung, aku baru sadar kalau aku me..saranghae Byun Baekhyun " ujar Chanyeol memeluk erat tubuh Baekhyun menghilangkan rasa geroginya. Baekhyun memyeringai, bermain sedikit tidak apa bukan?

"Maaf Chanyeollie, aku juga mencintaimu tapi sebagai seorang kakak menyayangi adiknya tidak lebih, lagi pula aku sudah mempujyai Zelo dan kau dengan wanita siapa namanya,? "

"Yejin maksudmu? Aku tidak punya hubungan apa apa dengannya hyung,sungguh " ujar Chanyeol terus memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baekkie ku mohon putuskan Zelo" ujar Chanyeol.

"Hahahahaha tidak ada yang berpacaran dengan Zelo, Chanyeollie " Baekhyun tertawa puas, Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap Baekhyun heran.

"Jadi? "

"Ne, aku dan Zelo hanya berteman tidak lebih "

"Lalu kenapa begitu mesra? "

"Kau cemburu? "

"Tentu saja " ujar Chanyeol dan kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku senang jika kau cemburu " ujar Baekhyun serius. Chanyeol menatap wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Aku panas melihat mu mencium laki laki lain " ujar Chanyeol dan mencium kilas bibir manis Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan membuatmu cemburu lagi " ujar Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Poppo " bisik Chanyeol menyeringai dan melumat liar bibir tipis Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda.

.

.

.

END!

.

.

.

KYA DEMI CINTA SAYA PADA MIR ZELO GD AKU MENCINTAI KALIANNNN! Ok sekarang silahkan ripiu, atau mau ngebash yang gak suka YAOI? Oh silahkan, silahkan, lagian jiwa fanwar ku juga lagi keluar #plak,gak ding. Ok ripiu,saya masih ada urusan dengan ketiga suami saya ini #kabur Ok gomawo buat saengku yang nama akunnya Aiiu d'freaky ^_^


End file.
